It all started with a Chemistry Project
by SaiyaPheng
Summary: Fanfiction just for fun! Crossover with Naruto, Bleach and Kuroshitsuji. Guess what Science has the real world in for? M for profanity
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Marc did it! You did it too, paisley!

It was a normal day at Queen Elizabeth High School. Kids coming early in the morning to do homework, hang out with friends and just to sleep. It was fantastic.

But not for Marc.

Marc was frustrated in many ways. Paisley, who was his partner for a chemistry project was always annoying and a poker. It was not very pleasant. Oh how he wish he would have picked Jessica. Shaking his head at his 'Partner', him and Paisley carried a medium glass container filled with some sort of fertilizer inside of it.

"Oh my god! Hurry up! This thing is heavy you know?" Paisley complained. Deadpanned, he stared at her.

"No really?" he huffed as he took few more steps to reach the top of the stairs and to avoid the crowding teens coming their way. On the way through the door they saw their other friends, Saiya, Megan and Kylee. Who seem to have no interest in saying hi to them but read their books…Oh I mean Manga.

"Ugh! Thanks guys!" Paisley grunted as she and Marc placed the container down next to them on the ground. Saiya looked up and blinked.

"Hm? You say something?" Paisley's nose twitched a bit and hit the top of her friend's knee, just to only cause harm to herself. Saiya smirked while Paisley held her right hand.

"Loser."

"Shut up!"

Saiya placed her attention to her Manga called Bleach. Considering it was interesting than what she read before this. Kylee who was reading Naruto, made no voice to say anything as well with Megan who was reading Kuroshitsuji. All of them read Manga on their Ipods.

Marc was getting enough rest, and they needed to get to Ms. Kading. Right now. "Paisley, we need to go now." Marc told her while squatting to lift the container and waited for Paisley to pick up the other side. Paisley made a lazy groan.

"Uh…Fine." She got up as well with the container. Finally when both of them are both up and began to say their 'byes' a person bumped into them accidentally causing them to let go of the glass container and the fertilizer spilled all over the three who are reading. Kylee had her mouth open as a "O", Megan and began to say no all over again while she was on the ground rolling side by side and Saiya was utterly pissed.

"What the fuck?" She got up, glaring at Marc and Paisley. That was her IPOD for crying out loud! And also the others!

"Er….oops…MARC DID IT!"

"What!" Marc eyes stayed wide, panicking. "No, it's was that guy that knocked us!" Saiya bit her bottom lip from yelling as Kylee was on the floor trying to calm Megan down and to stop rolling back and forth. It was true that a guy bumped into them causing them to spill whatever that is on the others. Saiya couldn't blame them. She sigh raising a hand to her forehead.

"Fine, but you both owe me a Ipo-

Before Saiya can finish her sentence, the pile near them started to spark and created some kind of bubble.

"Oh shit…."

Then BOOM.

My pov

Holy shit. Whatever happened it was hurting. Seriously, who is ever on me is going to pay, because they are heavy as hell!

"Oi! Get off, you asshole!"

"What the fuck you say bitch?" My heart pounded faster as I recognized the voice. Slowly I turned my head and saw who I wouldn't see in a million year. If I ever live that long.

Grimmjow JeagerJaque. Oh my fucking god…

My eyes kept staring at him as he was smirking. "Cat caught your tongue bitch?" My eye twitched. Okay, I was starting to get pissed. I opened my mouth and then he frowned from what I said.

"Get…The….FUCK OFF!" With my strength I pushed him off, not very easy I must say. He is heavy.

"You bitch!" He didn't fall to his ass, and he is getting angry? Drama Queen.

"Grimmjow…" My ears perked up and turned quickly too see who it was behind me.

Ulquiorra Cifer.

Fuck…

"What? She pushed me off! And you!" I blinked. He was on me too? So that's why! Boy, that sounds so wrong…

"Be quiet," The emo Espada told the mouthy one. Grimmjow growled as Ulquiorra looked at me. "Where are we, girl?" GIRL! I'm a lady!

"I was going to ask you that. You guys are not real!" I pointed at Grimmjow.

"Bitch! I can kill you then we'll see who is real!"

"Stop giving me compliments. Just shut your mouth and let me talk to Ulquiorra." He was about to open his mouth when the fourth Espada stopped him. "Look, I don't know how you got here but," I looked around me and my eyes widen. "What the fuck?"

Why are the anime characters here?

-[$$$$]-

Okay, apparently there is the Bad guys from Bleach, Ninjas from Naruto, and two butlers, two kids, two Indian guys and two shinigami from Kuroshitsuji here!

OMG!

"Well, this is certainly unexpected." Kylee said not believing what she is seeing while rubbing her back. Apparently everyone was squashed. Like how I was.

The hallway seems so much smaller now since we have more people here, who are BAD GUYS! I was getting very cautious. Dude, I can feel Aizen's eyes on all of us. Even Pein's! All of us normal humans were grouped together and were being 'bullied' by these anime characters. Poor, poor us.

"Who are all of you and how did you summoned us here?" Pein started with a uneasy gaze that was settled upon us. No one want's to answer. HECK I don't even want too! Stupid friends. They pushed me forward and I stumbled, nearly falling, but was caught by someone. I looked up and saw Sebastian. The demon butler from Kuroshitsuji. I was drawn in closer when I stared at his eyes and then shook my head and stepped away from him. Why is he so luring? Ah, a question of my life. Megan should answer that later for me.

I breathed in and faced the other characters. "Um, look. I don't really know how you got here but I don't know how you are going to go back home either. I wish I know a way, but I don't." And I hope that wish came true…

"So we are fucking stuck here bitch?" I frowned.

"Yes, Jackass." I replied looking at the angry Jashin believer as some of the others chuckled.

"You bitch!" he yelled and Kakuzu hit him on the head. So, am I stuck with 'Bitch' or something?

"Shut up, Hidan." I don't know how he can handle him all day of his life.

"If what you say is true, where are we going to stay while we all figure this out?" Itachi asked. Observant. Holy! He is alive! Oh, answer his question Saiya.

"Um, there is hotels but, I don't know if you have money from our world or country."

"Isn't the Espada and the three ex-shinigami from the modern times? You know like Ichigo's time?" Kylee questioned. I nodded my head.

"That could work. If you have money or yen from Japan then it would be easy to convert that money into dollars." I glanced at Aizen. He seems to be thinking and staring at us at the same time. Freak.

"Hmm, I suppose that would do." Aizen spoke. "I would have Szayel work on that. Then, you humans would have to show all of us around." He suggested with a smirk. I twitched. Joy…

Wait, why is the Kuroshitsuji characters so quiet?


	2. Chapter 2

Herro~ I'm only posting this chapter cause of the review I got! It's the first one for this story! Which is kinda sad, but at least these reviewer did it! :D thank you!

I don't own, Naruto, Bleach or Kuroshitsuji..

Sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: What happened to our school?<p>

I was dead tired after the 'volunteer' work. I hated everyone right now, especially my friends. How dare they! I was _forced _to show the crazy anime characters about this world! I did what every normal person would do. Go with it and curse them later. I wasted my weekend on them, how can I not curse my friends? I sigh, walking towards the school entrance. It was Monday, but it's not a hateful Monday. Yet.

Once I opened the door an walked passed the office, then up- hold the phone. I walked backwards and blinked. "The office was not there. I don't even pass the office." Looking around me, one question flew into my mind. "What happened to our school?" The colors are now Dark purple and gray, there was more room inside, and there are five sections. For Math, Science, English, Social Studies and Optional classes. I ran back outside and my mouth dropped. The building was 10 feet bigger than our old one and it was more fancy. Even the name of the school is different! Weird…I think we have a third level now. I went back inside still gawking at the new things around me.

"Are ya havin' fun, Saiya?" I jumped and turned around to see Gin putting his hand in front of his mouth, snickering. My right eye twitched. Hm…My face seems to twitched lately. I wonder why…? Please note the sarcasm.

"Sure…? What happened? How did you guys manage to do this in two days?" I asked. Gin smiled. It is way creepy in real life. Even with his eyes close. How does he see anyways?

"Hm, now that won't be a secret, now would it? Sai~ya." He said. I rolled my eyes. I can name him so many things right now.

"I would figure it out soon." He stepped closer to me with the creepy smile and as he came closer his face shadowed being even more of a creeper.

"Curiosity kills the cat~. Lil' Papaya." My eyes widen. How the fuck did he figure that nickname? He stepped back and waved. "Bye~ bye~!" And he walked away before I can say anything. I grumbled waking up the stairs. "Oh! An' don't be late for ya assembly~!" Quickly turning around to swear at him he was gone. My hands curled into fist and my teeth clenched.

"I am so going to get him back…If I could think of something." I sigh and began my walk up the stairs again. Wait, if the school changed then…my locker is where?

-[$$$$]-

"Bloody… hell!" I panted. I looked everywhere to find my locker. I can't! "Why do we even need a third floor?" I should have never wore black today. I don't even have gym and I am sweating! I need to get in shape again.

"Excuse me, Miss Saiya." Again…I jumped and turned around to see Claude. I gulped.

"Yes?" He held out a little piece of paper to me. I took it and saw my number. My locker number with some directions.

"Your locker has been removed by the request of Aizen. It is now near the Teacher Lounge. " I gave him a weird look.

"Okay…" He smiled and I shivered. So creepy, like Sebastian's. I did a 90 degrees turn and took a step away from him.

"Oh, Miss Saiya?" I halt. "If you need anything, please call upon me." Er… What? I went to face him, but he was gone. What is with people disappearing? I still can't get the fact out that Claude tap dances. It scares me more than Orochi-…Nope, scratch that. Orochimaru scares me more.

I stared at the piece of paper in my hand and glared at it.

My locker is on the first floor! I growled, crumpling the paper and threw to the ground, stomping on it. "I. Hate. Aizen!" That good for nothing, god complex, son of a bitch! After a few minutes, I calmed down.

You know, I wonder how the others are going to find their lockers.

-[$$$$]-

Luckily there was no line to go into the gym what so ever, but mostly everyone from school was there. Surprisingly really. "SAIYA~!" I grimaced from Paisley's voice. How in the world does that girl scream over 600 loud talking students. I glanced over to the corner, to see her waving her arms, along with the others. Are we aloud to sit anywhere or do we have to stay with our classes? I shrugged and walked over to them. I just realized the gym was bigger and with better stair seats.

"Yo." I greeted as I sat beside Kylee and Trinity. Never near Paisley. She'll poke me to no end.

"So how was your weekend?" Trinity asked. Everybody around me tensed. I gave her a fake smile.

"Oh, just _perfect_." Kylee laughed nervously.

"Hehe, don't kill us!" She coward, trying to place Paisley behind her. My eyes narrowed.

"I won't kill you just yet. I'll wait till there is no one around." She sigh and wiped her forehead.

"Safe…For now." I shook my head ,smiling.

"Saiya-chan~!" I groaned hearing that voice. "It's Tobi!" I covered my eyes, trying not to look for him.

"Tobi! Shut up, un!" I grinned. Gotta love Deidara.

"But Tobi is a good boy, Deidara-Senpai!" He whines. I sighed. Why is Madara still doing that useless act anyways? Then the song "Don't don" By Super Junior came on and the rest of the anime characters walked in. I blinked, raising a brow. Uh,… I won't ask.

"Is that Super Junior?" Paisley asked. How? Oh right. She is a white Asian, sort of. Hahahaha. She's Scottish~

"No really?" Sarcastically, I smirked at her. She glared and pouted.

"Shut up."

Aizen who is now in front of the microphone stand started his speech. "Good morning, my wonderful students." Yuck… "As of now, I am your new Principle. Do not worry, Mr. Blackwell is currently on vacations with some certain teachers." Vacation? You mean you killed them, right? "None of the less, we'll give you all great education. Everything has changed and as of now you are the Dragons. Your soul belongs to us." I frowned in disgust. Okay, ew!

"I will introduce you to the new students on my right. Grimmjow JeagerJaques, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnortia Gilga, Tobi, Deidara, Itachi Uchiha, Hidan, Ciel Phantomhive, Alois Trancy, and Soma Asman Kadar. Please show them your kindness and respect." I scoffed. That is never going to happen. "You're teachers will be introduced when you resume your classes. Which is starting right now." Signalling for everyone to get out of the gym, we got up and head down the seated stairs. "Oh, and one more thing. You're student representatives are Saiya Pen, Kylee Leenders, Paisley Connelly-Marks, Marc Weber, Trinity Wilton, Abdalla Abuu, Thia Ma, Branden Kabel, Kelly Wong and Megan Shmyr." Our jaws dropped when we stopped.

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>Review if you want!<p> 


End file.
